Gannon X Super Stars Slamdown
Gannon X Super Stars Slamdown is a Fighting Game for PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, Sega Dreamcast, & Nintendo DS Gameplay Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale plays in a very similar way to the Super Smash Bros. Series. The point of the game to knock your rival off of the stage. When the battle starts all characters start out at 0% damage. Depending on the type of attacks executed, damage will increase at the bottom of the screen. Usually when a character gets up to 100% or higher they can be knocked off of the stage. The highest percent of damage a character can get up to is 999% where then the character is the easiest to knock off of the stage. There are super meters, if you attack or get hit, the meter builds up. you can use that for a super. Characters #Gannon #Kirby #Ami #Yoshi #Gumball #Redford #UB #Wall-E #Red Bird #Crash #Wage #Frank West #ASDF Dude #Mr, Funny #Mike & Sulley #Stevie J #Soilder #Extreme Penguin #Preisdent Black Cat #Klay Guy #Chase Mcain #Oishi Kawaii #Blocky #Fancy Pants Arenas #Dreamland (Kirby/U.B. Funky) #Tokyo Japan (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi/Reagular Show) #Yoshi Island (Yoshi/Angry Birds) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball/James Bond 007) #World 21-1 (Angry Birds/Mega Jump) #Squigleville (Fancy Pants/Klay World) #Klay World (Klay World/BLAM!) #Cat City (Politicats/Plants Vs Zombies) #Dreamscape (Little Big Planet/Buzz!) #Rat Creature Temple (Bone/Looney Tunes) #Lego City (Lego City: Undercover/The Muppets) #Uglydoll City (Uglydolls/Ninjago) #Penguin Ship (3-2-1 Penguins!/Team Fortress 2) #Kitchen (Annoying Orange/The Simpsons) #The Pez Report (The Pez Report/World's Dumbest...) #EPF HQ (Club Penguin/Moshi Monsters) #Funky Town (U.B. Funky/Club Penguin) #Sweet Ride (Wreck It Ralph/The Arvengers) #Football Stadium (BLAM!/Wall-E) #Downtown Springfield (The Simpsons/Dead Rising) #Central Park (Hercules In New York/Polticats) #Monsters Inc (Monsters Inc/Territroy War Online) #Dream Island (Battle For Dream Island/Kirby) #Stadium (Gannon X) Arena Plots *Monstro City: Monstro City starts out peaceful when a Katsuma starts telling the Monsters that the bird from Yoohoo & Friends is on the loose and starts attacking people. *Dreamland: As you can see, It starts with Wispy Woods standing around while blowing wind. Soon after, a cloud comes up and takes the fighters up into U.B.'s Dreamworld. *Toyko Japan: The stage takes place at a concert where Ami Yumi props are getting put, but later the Ami Yumi Banner becomes a "Mordecai & The Rigbys" Banner with Rockstars Mordecai & Rigby come then they sing "Party Tonight". *Yoshi Island: All starts when Yoshis are playing happily around the island until a dark cloud comes up revealing King Pig attack this once happy place, Until an Orange Yoshi fights with King Pig realizing Orange Yoshi won! *Elmore: Starts at the school hallway where Gumball's friends are walking around the school until later after 1 minute, Ox and Wedgehead start turning Penny's stuff into There stuff out of Penny's Locker. Soon after Penny gets angry at Ox and Wedgehead and kicks both of them. *World 21-1: Starts with Birds being flung out of a slingshot trying to destroy pigs before Bluto & Rosie come helping the birds with there save stars to destroy the Pig Fortress. *Kitchen: Starts with Fruit being flung falling into Blenders, being knifed, or something else until Pancake mines get dropped make Fruit explode. *Klay World: Starts with Klay people walking around. Soon after a green Klay person comes panting until the Giant Snowball comes from "BLAM!: Artic Adventure" running him over. with more Snowballs coming. *EPF HQ: All starts with Extreme Penguin's friends doing stuff until the Super Moshis come breaking in destroying the place but Jetpack Guy stops them with a K.O. Ray. *Funky Town: Starts with U.B.'s friends doing there favorite things until they notice Herbert drilling out of the road with a Driller Car. then he jumps out throwing snowballs at the fighters. *Foster's Mansion Hall: Nothing much. Just the same old hall. Later, the Pop-It comes editing the Mansion Hall. *Football Stadium: Starts with the Kickoff of a Blue footbal player with a Red football player catching the ball with all the stuff happen from "BLAM!: Sports" (Football parts) Until a pile of junk comes from an airplane. Later, 10 Wall-Es clean up the Stadium to have the Football Players continue there game. *Downtown Springfeild: Starts all peacefull. Then later, a zombie eats a person's brain and other zombies come eating other brains until Willy comes with his pitchfork slaying all zombies. *Stadium: Nothing much, the stage is set to have being broadcasted. Items *M&M's (Refills Health) *Life Mushroom(Refills all of your Health) *Rifle *TNT *ACME Bomb *Rocket Launcher *Guitar *Pistol Super Every character has a super attack Gannon *1 - Bombapult *2 - Skateboard *3 - Mai Little Ladi Blaster Kirby *1 - Cook Kirby *2 - Ultra Sword Kirby *3 - Crash Kirby Ami *1 - Drum Slam *2 - Mecha Ami *3 - Puffy Jam Season Yoshi *1 - Mega Tounge *2 - Winged Yoshi *3 - Giant Egg Gumball *1 - Darwin *2 - Yelling *3 - Karate Master Redford *1 - Lucky Blast *2 - Mega Redford *3 - Save Stars UB *1 - Grenade Bash *2 - MAJOR LEAGUE!!! *3 - Random Blast Wall-E *1 - Clean Up *2 - Square Timber *3 - Rapid Rockets Red Bird *1 - Big Brother Bird *2 - Black Bird *3 - Mighty Eagle Crash *1 - Blob Toss *2 - Noise Fest *3 - Screen Crasher Wage *1 - Pillow Whack *2 - Babo Punch *3 - Trapper Mike & Sulley *1 - Jump & Growl *2 - Mike Time *3 - Burp & Scare Mr,Funny *1 - Chair *2 - Crazy Attack *3 - Secert Weapon ASDF Dude *1 - I Like Trains *2 - Mine Turtle *3 - THROW THE CHEESE!!!1! Frank West *1 - Load of Stuff *2 - Grand Slam *3 - Put the hat on the head Stevie J *1 - Epic Skateboard Jump *2 - Flaming Skateboard Attack! *3 - March of the Dudes Soilder *1 - Super Rocket Launch *2 - Buff Banner *3 - Painis Cupcake Extreme Penguin *1 - Jetpack Blast *2 - X-Treme Jetpack Sled Kartz *3 - X-Treme Jetpack Surf Kartz Preisdent Black Cat *1 - Rolling The Dice *2 - Fuzzy *3 - Loser Sign of DOOM!!! Klay Guy *1 - Klay Bomb *2 - Klay Ball *3- Pancake Mines Chase Mcain *1 - Gadget Smash *2 - Car Drive *3 - Lego KO Oishi Kawaii *1 - Sword Slash *2 - Battle Breasts *3 - Noodle's Power Blocky *1 - Bubble Blast *2 - Block Frenzey *3 - Mega Blocky Fancy Pants *1 - Glow Sword *2 - Frenzy *3 - ULTIMATE Fancy Pants Rivals *Gannon: Kirby *Kirby: Gannon *Ami: ASDF Dude *Yoshi: Blocky *Redford: U.B. *Gumball: Wage *U.B.: Redford *Wall-E: Stevie J *Crash: Angry Bird *Angry Bird: Crash *Wage: Gumball *Frank West: Prisdent Black Cat *ASDF Dude: Ami *Mike & Sulley: Soilder *Mr,Funny: Extreme Penguin *Stevie J: Wall-E *Soilder: Mike & Sulley *Extreme Penguin: Mr,Funny *Prisdent Black Cat: Frank West *Klay Guy: Fancy Pants *Chase Mcain: Oishi Kawaii *Oishi Kawaii: Chase Mcain *Blocky: Yoshi *Fancy Pants: Klay Guy Gallery Gannon X Super Stars Slamdown/Gallery AND THE FINAL BOSS... MEGA ROCK TWIN SIAMI YUMI! Trivia *One of the creators joked that Jealous Gumball should be in the game. Category:Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Nintendo DS games